Audrey's New Do? New Don't!
"Audrey's New Do? New Don't!" is the third episode of the animated short series, Descendants: Wicked World. It premiered on October 2, 2015. Plot Audrey is rummaging through her closet, looking for something that will get her at even odds with the Villain Kids, since they are getting more attention than her and everyone is into their dark edgy hairstyles. Jane believes that looks have nothing to do with it and has learnt from the hard way that it's not always about how one looks, it's what's inside that counts. Audrey then brings up the time when Mal gave her cool hair, which she believes made her go from plain Jane to "kinda plain Jane". She then tells her to use magic on her hair, so she can have the same kind of hair to achieve more popularity. However, Jane does not think she has magic, but Audrey reminds her that her mother is the Fairy Godmother, who alongside Maleficent are the most powerful people ever, thereby assuming that if Mal has magic like her mother then so does Jane. Audrey then asks Jane if she remembers the spell Mal used on her hair, and recalls that for her she said "New Hair", but for Lonnie she said "Cool Hair". Audrey takes a seat and says she will take both hairdos, as she wants something that is really out there. Jane remains uneasy about using magic on her hair, but after giving her some persuasive encouragement, Jane gains some confidence in herself and casts the spell on Audrey's hair. However, instead of giving her new or cool hair she has given her awfully crazy hair. Audrey does not appear to be aware of what Jane has done and thinks she looks amazing judging by Jane's shocking comment. Then she hands her, her camera phone and tells her to post a picture. Cast *Sarah Jeffery as Audrey *Brenna D'Amico as Jane Trivia *Jane uses her own magical abilities for the first time in this episode. **Jane is the second person to cast the new hair spell that Mal cast multiple times in the movie. **It is revealed in this episode that Jane never knew she possessed magic. **Her power comes from her belief in herself the more confident she is the more control she has. *There are five pictures of the Three Good Fairies hanging on the wall of Audrey's room. *The line Audrey quotes "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the nicest of them all" is a pun to the line quoted by The Evil Queen in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, when she asks the Magic Mirror who's the fairest of them all. *This is the first and so far the only episode that does not feature any of the Villain Kids. Gallery Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 1.png|"No! Gross!" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 2.png|Audrey rummaging through her closet Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 3.png|"That one looks nice." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 4.png|"The saying isn't Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the nicest of them all." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 5.png|Audrey talks about the VKs getting too much attention to her taste Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 6.png|"I kinda had to learn the hard way that it's not all about what you look like." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 7.png|Audrey mentions about how everyone likes edgy and dark color VK style Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 8.png|"Their hair duhzies!" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 10.png|Jane does not think she has magic Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 11.png|"If Mal has magic..." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 12.png|"...you have it too!" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 13.png|Audrey asks Jane about Mal's magic spell Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 14.png|"But for Lonnie, she said 'cool hair'." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 15.png|"I want something really out there." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 16.png|Audrey gives Jane some encouragement Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 17.png|"You're a true friend, Jane." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 18.png|Jane now feels confident Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 19.png|"Beware, forswear, replace the old with...something really out there." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 20.png|Jane uses magic on Audrey's hair Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 21.png|"Whoa. Whoa!" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 22.png|Audrey with an awful crazy hairdo Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 23.png|"It has edges." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 24.png|"Post it!" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 25.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 26.png|Jane with Audrey's phone Descendants-Wicked-World-9.png|Jane braces herself before taking Audrey's picture Descendants-Wicked-World-10.png|A picture of Audrey's new hairdo Category:Descendants: Wicked World episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Animated shorts Category:Featured shorts